Harry Potter und der Kuss des Blutes
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Harry Potter scheint verschwunden. Können Hermine und Ron ihn finden? Als sie dazu einem Orakel folgend, ein Hügelgrab aufsuchen, geraten sie in einen Konflikt, der weit größer ist als alles, was sie sich hätten vorstellen können.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **  
**Harry Potter und** **der Kuss des Blutes**

**Autor:**  
Reditus Mortis / lantashgmx.de

**Inhalt: **  
Harry Potter scheint verschwunden. Können Hermine und Ron ihn finden? Als sie dazu einem Orakel folgend, ein Hügelgrab aufsuchen, geraten sie in einen Konflikt, der weit größer ist als alles, was sie sich hätten vorstellen können.

**Time: **  
meine Version von Harrys 6. Schuljahr

**Altersbeschränkung:**  
M

**Anmerkungen: **  
Da ich Band 6 noch nicht ganz gelesen habe, (ich warte lieber auf das Hörbuch im Februar 06) hier meine Version von dem, was im 6. Schuljahr und auch danach von Harry geschehen könnte.  
Es ist meine erste HP FF (Unter dem Vollmond ist die zweite und eine dritte ist ebenfalls am entstehen) und ich entschuldige mich im voraus für anfallende Fehler, falsch geschriebene Namen u.s.w.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hat es mich nach dem ich mir die ersten vier Filme die letzten Tage in einem Rutsch durchsah und Bd. 5 anhörte und ich dann auch noch diese wunderbare Möglichkeit der Veröffentlichung fand gepackt, selbst etwas zu schreiben.

Ich bin daher umso mehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt.

**Rechtliches: **  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Dennoch - die Idee des Storyinhaltes, sowie das von mir getippte, gehört einzig mir. Eine anderweitige Veröffentlichung dieser FF ist ausschließlich NICHT erlaubt, es sei denn, ich werde gefragt.


	2. Chapter 2 Der zerbrochene Zauberstab

**Kapitel 1 – Der zerbrochene Zauberstab**

Entsetzt starrte Harry Potter auf seinen Zauberstab, der ihm schon so lange Zeit, seit seinem Kauf im Zauberstabladen in der Winkelgasse und durch so viele Abenteuer hindurch treu gedient hatte. Doch nun – nicht mehr. Er war zerbrochen!

Zum trauern jedoch blieb dem Jugendlichen keine Zeit, da die Ursache für diesen soeben erlittenen Verlust sich rein damit nicht zufrieden stellen lassen würde.

Hastig rollte er sich herum, die nun unnütz gewordenen Reste des Phönixzauberstabs in seiner rechten Hand bergend, als ob diese ihm noch irgendetwas bringen könnten. Doch zurücklassen, nein – das wollte er ihn auch wieder nicht.

Aufspringend, über graues und schwarzes, scharfkantiges und die fahlen Mondstrahlen über ihm reflektierendes, unter seinen Füßen wegrollendes Gestein stolpernd und schließlich die einzig ihm noch verbliebene Möglichkeit nutzend, wandte der junge Zaubererschüler sich zur Flucht.

Vorbei an den kalten steinernen Figuren, welche wie er hoffte, nur seiner überreizten Nerven wegen und damit nur seiner Einbildung nach damit begannen, sich zu regen und sich von ihren Sockeln herab zu bewegen. Ihre fahlweißen marmornen Gliedmaßen streckten sich ihm begierig entgegen, griffen, tasteten, schlugen nach ihm aus, mit Krallenbewehrten Pranken und zu Klauen geformten Fingern, Füßen und anderem, was immer auch dazu nötig schien, ihn auf- und ja, auch festhalten zu können.

Ihn festzuhalten, um ihm denjenigen auszuliefern, der seinen Zauberstab auf so erschreckend einfache Art und Weise zerbrochen hatte. Fast schien es, als hätte es Ihm keinerlei Mühe bereitet und auch den möglichen Folgen gegenüber, die es bei einem vom Feind auf solch gewaltsame Methode zerstörten magischen Gegenstandes zu befürchten galt, schienen seinen Gegner völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Beinahe so, als wüsste dieser, das er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte es auch keinerlei Folgen gegeben. Keine Explosion, oder andere magische Reaktionen, die in einem letzten aufwallen der aus dem Phönixzauberstab entweichenden Macht, seinem Zauberer gegenüber einen letzten, heldenhaften Dienst erwiesen, um diesem so die Gelegenheit zur Gegenwehr zu geben, oder auch zur Flucht. Oder aber, um den Kampf gänzlich zu Gunsten des ehemaligen Stabschwingers zu entscheiden.

Nichts dergleichen war geschehen und dennoch …, war es Harry gelungen sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen.

Sich abzuwenden von diesen die Kälte des Todes versprechenden, rot glühenden Augen.

Augen, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte und die er, wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch niemals wieder zu sehen wünschte.

Ob seiner soeben gehegten Gedanken unachtsam geworden, gelang es Harry nicht mehr, einer nach ihm ausschlagenden steinernen Schwinge auszuweichen. Am rechten Schulterblatt getroffen, sank der junge Zaubererschüler zu Boden, sich dabei die nur unzureichend vom dünnen Mantel- und Hosenstoff geschützten Knie an den messerscharfen Gesteinsbrocken aufschlagend, welche den Boden, so weit er auch zu blicken vermochte, rings um ihn herum bedeckten.

Solcherart beiderlei getroffen, konnte Harry einen sich durch seine Kehle herauswindenden Schmerzensschrei nun nicht mehr unterdrücken, auch wenn er sich für diese Handlung zur gleichen Zeit verwünschte.

Sich hastig wieder aus seiner gestürzten Haltung vom Boden herauf aufrichtend, wandte er seinen Kopf gen von dunklen Wolken bedecktem nächtlichen Himmel, welcher nur ab und zu durch die sich zusammen dräuende Schicht aus finstersten Grau und Schwarz einen einzelnen Strahl des hoch über ihm scheinenden, vollends gerundeten Mondes hindurch ließ.

Dort!

Dunkle Schwingen, fledermausgleich, doch um so vieles größer, als die kleinen, pelzig geflügelten Mause, durchschnitten die Nacht, kreisten …. Unendlich langsam … sanken herab … immer weiter und weiter, dem Erdboden entgegen.

Ihm entgegen!

Ihm, der sich wie eine Maus erstarrt, vor dem suchenden Auge des Falken durch reine Willenskraft zur Regungslosigkeit zwingend, ersehnte und erhoffte, das er wider allen besseren Wissens doch nicht gesehen und als die gesuchte Beute erkannt worden war.

Eine Hoffnung, die wie Harry nur Sekunden später mit Schreckensbleichem Gesicht erkennen musste, vergebens gewesen war, denn die sich ihm nun bis auf wenige Flügelspannen hin genäherte Gestalt, ließ keinerlei Zweifel, auch nicht den Geringsten dabei aufkommen, was ihr anvisiertes Ziel sein sollte.

In Gedanken fluchend raffte der junge Hogwarts-Schüler sich erneut auf, dabei einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut nur mühsam unterdrücken könnend, als bei seiner überhasteten Bewegung ein brennendes Stechen durch sein linkes Knie fuhr. Er musste sich das Gelenk bei seinem Sturz wohl doch ärger als bisher angenommen verletzt haben. Doch blieb für weitere diesbezügliche Betrachtungen keine Zeit – nicht wenn es darum ging, demjenigen davonzulaufen, der ihn seines Zauberstabs und damit dem Großteil seiner ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Magie beraubt hatte.

Sicher – die Macht selbst ruhte weiter in seinem Innersten. Harry konnte sie regelrecht durch seine Adern pulsieren und in seinen Schläfen pochen fühlen. Ja – er konnte die Magie sogar schmecken, so sehr lagen ihm diverse Defensiv- und Bannzauber, sowie einige weit über sein Alter hinaus gehende Gegenflüche regelrecht auf der Zunge.

Doch nützten sie ihm nichts. Nicht mehr, nachdem er seinen Phönixzauberstab an seinen Gegner verloren hatte.

Einem Gegner, der wie ihm siedend heiß wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, sich gerade dazu anschickte, vom Himmel herab zu ihm hinunter auf den kargen, kalten grau- und schwarzen Steinboden zu gleiten, um …

Ja … um was zu tun?

Ihn zu töten?

Vielleicht. Harry war sich dessen nach den zuletzt erlebten Ereignissen nicht mehr so sicher. Wäre dies der Wunsch seines Gegenspielers gewesen, so hätte dieser sein Werk sicherlich schon mehr als einmal ausführen können.

Ihn zu quälen? Zu foppen? Mit falscher Zuversicht und fehlschlagenden Hoffnungen zu erfüllen?

Vielleicht – er wusste es schlichtweg einfach nicht.

Und spielte es denn überhaupt eine Rolle, was sein Gegner von – und mit ihm wollte?

Nicht wirklich – nicht soweit es jedenfalls ihn, Harry Potter betraf. Nicht wenn es schlichtweg darum ging, seinen ureigenen Hals wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, in welcher er sich, Narr der er war, freiwillig begeben hatte.

Sein Ziel in der vom Mondlicht kaum erhellten Dunkelheit nur schwer erkennen könnend, taumelte der noch nicht gänzlich zum Mann gewordene, aber auch kein Kind mehr seiende Zaubererschüler weiter, dabei der kargen Landschaft um sich herum nur so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie unbedingt nötig schenkend.

Zu sehr hatte er auf Anderes zu achten. Auf weiter auf ihn eindringen wollende, marmor- und fahlweiße, lebendig gewordene Statuen zum Beispiel und nicht zu vergessen dem, was ihm am Himmel über ihm verfolgte und was ihm schon so nah – zu nah nach Harry's Geschmack – gekommen war.

Wie nahe dieser ihm bereits gekommen war, das wurde Harry erst so richtig bewusst, als er das flappende Flügelschlagen über sich hinwegrauschen hörte. Über sich hinweg – und dann plötzlich, ebenso schnell wie es gekommen – wieder verstummt war.

Leises schaben von Klauen auf Stein, knirschend, zermalmend, was nicht derart leicht hätte sein dürfen, da bisher nichts Harry bekanntes auch nur einen Splitter aus den am Boden liegenden, nein diesen selbst bildenden Untergrund herauszubrechen vermocht hatte.

Nicht Magie, noch Stahl, noch sonstige Maßnahmen, welche sowohl der Zaubererwelt, als auch der Welt der Muggel bekannt waren.

Sie hatten es versucht – damals, wie heute und ebenso wie vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren, war es keinem gelungen, auch nur einen Kratzer in einen der grauen- oder schwarzen Gesteinsbrocken hineinzubekommen, ganz gleich, was sie alles unternahmen.

Harry's Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Geräusch direkt vor ihm. Etwas, das er bereits zuvor gehört hatte, kurz bevor sein Phönixzauberstab zerbrochen worden war und so musste er sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, seinen Blick vom Boden weg etwas höher hinauf zu richten, wohl wissend, was er zu sehen bekommen würde.

Eine Gestalt, in Finsternis gehüllt und vom Dunkel der Nacht kaum zu unterscheiden, mit mondbleichem Gesicht und fahlweißen Händen stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt direkt vor ihm. Augen so rot wie Blut ließen ihn zur völligen Bewegungslosigkeit erstarren, nicht fähig, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel in seinem Körper zu regen.

Hilflos seinem Gegenüber ausgeliefert starrte Harry zu dem ihn um gut einen Kopf überragenden Wesen auf. Seine in ihm pulsierende Angst kaum mehr beherrschen könnend und dennoch zur Untätigkeit verdammt, da allein die unmittelbare Gegenwart genügte ihn seiner Kraft, seines Willens, ja selbst seines zuvor noch gehegten Fluchtwunsches zu berauben.

Vollständig und Unwiderruflich ausgeliefert.

Selbst als das Wesen erst einen, dann einen weiteren Schritt, von unter seinen klauenartigen Füßen mit deutlichen Kratzspuren darauf wegrollendem Gestein tat, gelang es dem jungen Zaubererschüler nicht, sich zu mehr überwinden zu können, als das er seinen ihm nun nutzlos gewordenen Phönixzauberstab nur umso fester mit seiner rechten Hand umklammerte.

Langsam öffnete sich das, was Harry zuvor für einen dunklen, der schwärze der Nacht nachempfundenen Umhang gehalten hatte und mit Schrecken erkannte er, das es nichts auch nur annähernd derart einfaches war.

Dünne, die Nacht selbst mit ihrer eigenen Dunkelheit fast verschlingende Flügel entfalteten sich, deren dünne Membran trotz aller in ihr wohnenden Finsternis auf eine fast schon widernatürliche Art und Weise zu pulsieren schienen.

Das stets immer weiter in ihm anwachsende Gefühl von verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit verstärkte sich mit dem stetigen und unaufhaltbar scheinendem näher kommen seines Gegenübers bis zu einem Punkt, an welchem es Harry nicht mehr zu ertragen können glaubte. Er spürte wie der durch seine Flucht zuvor rasende Schlag seines Herzens immer langsamer und ja, auch unregelmäßiger wurde. Das stetig wachsende rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde immer lauter. Dazu ein Gefühl, als presse ihm etwas den letzten ihm noch verbliebenen Atem aus seinen brennenden, nach frischem Sauerstoff ringenden Lungen heraus und erlaube ihm nicht mehr, neuen und ihm am Leben erhaltenden einzuatmen.

Das alles führte dazu, das er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte, auf seinen ohnehin schon durch seinen vergeblichen Fluchtversuch geschundenen Füßen zu stehen vermochte und so überraschte, oder erschreckte es ihn nicht wirklich mehr, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er vornüber in die Knie sank.

Doch erreichten seine blutenden Gelenke den Boden nicht.

Er wurde aufgefangen – fest gehalten – und in widernatürliche, pulsierende Wärme gehüllt, als sich die Fledermausschwingen um ihn schlossen und ihn fest, so unglaublich fest an den noch viel wärmeren, sich unglaublich lebendig anfühlenden Körper des Wesens drückten, das ihn schon zuvor aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit heraus besiegt hatte, indem es seinen Zauberstab so spielend einfach zerbrach und das mit nicht mehr, als einem einzelnen Wort, das zwar nicht hör- dafür aber umso deutlicher spürbar gewesen war und das selbst wenn er es zu hören vermocht hätte, ihm dennoch vollends fremd geblieben wäre, da es nichts auch nur annähernd glich, was er in den letzten Jahren über Magie und Zauberei gelernt hatte.

Während ein Gefühl unendlicher Kälte langsam und stetig immer weiter durch seinen Körper kroch und auch den letzten Funken an Hoffnung in ihm ersterben ließ, konnte Harry spüren, wie das, was immer ihn hielt, in gleichem Maße erstarkte. Wie es wärmer und … um so vieles lebendiger wurde, als alles, an was er sich zu erinnern vermochte.

Doch auch dieses Gefühl verging letztendlich. Erstarb unter dem stetig zunehmendem Druck, der Atemlosigkeit, der schwindenden Fähigkeit selbst die einfachsten Gedanken zu formen und festzuhalten.

Dunkelheit, tiefer als alles, was er jemals zuvor erfahren hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner. Ein letztes zucken seines nutzlos gewordenen Körpers durchlief ihn, kroch durch den Boden seine Beine, sein Rückrat und schließlich seine Arme entlang, bis hinein in seine unkontrolliert zuckenden Hände …

… und die Welt um ihn herum verging.

TBC

Bitte denkt an den Knopf unten! Auch nicht Angemeldete können hier und bei meinen anderen Storys ihre Meinung zu hinterlassen. Wie oft ich ein weiteres Chap poste, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Hängt viel auch von EUREN Meinungen zu den einzelnen Chaps / FFs ab, welche ich zuerst weiter schreibe.

Hoffe das euch die Story bisher gefallen hat!  
Morti


	3. Chapter 3 Das Hügelgrab

**Hey bei so lieben Reviews kann ich ja gar nicht anders, als das nächste Chap zu schreiben / uppen.  
**

Imobilus - Danke! Auch wenn ich selbst oft mit mir am hadern bin und einen Beta bräuchte, da ich zwar weiß, das ich teils eher umständlich und in Schachtelsätzen schreibe, aber es einfach nicht ändern kann. Ich habe einfach die Handlung so fest im Kopf, das wenn ich sie aufschreibe und dann hinterher lese, ich einfach nichts an dem geschriebenen ändern kann, um es den Lesern leichter zu machen.

Israfiel - auch dir Danke für die Aufmunterung! Ich werde mich bemühen weiter zu schreiben und einigermaßen regelmäßig zu uppen. Spätestens jedoch alle 14 Tage mind. ein Chap bei einer der FFs. die ich gerade schreibe. Ich platze regelrecht vor lauter Ideen, die einfach irgendwie getippt werden müssen und ich habe schon drei ... nein Vier HP FFs nebenher am entwerfen, zurechtlegen und hie und da was zu zu schreiben.

**Kapitel 2 – Das Hügelgrab **

„Schht …!", zischte sie leise, ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet und sich dabei fest an Ron Weasley's Oberarm klammernd, welcher sowohl auf den eindringlichen Laut, als auch auf die schmerzhafte Berührung hin abrupt stehen blieb und sich zu ihr hin umblickte.

„Autsch! Du musst mir nicht gleich den Arm abquetschen …!", begann der Rotschopf zu protestieren, schwieg dann aber, als sich Hermines Fingernägel nur um ein weiteres durch den dünnen Stoff seines Mantels bohrten.

Bleich und mit leicht zitternder Hand wies die junge Hexe auf etwas vor ihnen.

Mit vor Aufregung feuchten Fingern seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd, folgte der Jugendliche der zeigenden Hand. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Lichtung, die sich vor ihnen auftat und einen kleinen Hügel, welcher sich inmitten derselbigen befand.

Erst nachdem Hermine mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, löste sie mit einem nur leicht entschuldigenden Blick ihren festen Griff um den Oberarm ihres Freundes, richtete sich auf und begann entschlossen sich weiter durch das dichte Geäst zu zwängen, um so auf die Lichtung zu gelangen.

Ron, der dies mit wachsender Besorgnis verfolgt hatte, sprang nur wenige Schritte nach der jungen Hexe ebenfalls aus seiner zuvor zusammengekauerten Stellung auf und folgte ihr nach. „So warte doch!", rief er leise, aber nichtsdestotrotz eindringlich der blonden Hexe nach und als diese auf seinen Ruf hin nicht reagierte, entschlossen, aber nicht lauter werdend hinzufügend: „Bist du dir denn sicher, das wir hier richtig sind?"

Wenn nichts sonst, so brachte der offen in seiner Stimme mitschwingende Zweifel die Hogwarts Schülerin zum stehen. Mit fest in die Seiten gestemmten Händen funkelte Hermine den nun dicht vor ihr zum stehen gekommenen wütend an. „Laufe nach Süden bis zur gebrochenen Weide.", sie wies in die Richtung, hinter der sie den gespaltenen Baumstamm schon vor fast einer Stunde hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Dann folge dem Mondrund bis es verdeckt und die Schatten werden weichen.", begann sie mit flüsternder, aber ihre Emotionen kaum unterdrücken könnender Stimme zu erwidern, sich abermals der Lichtung zuwendend und auf diese zeigend.

Nur zögernd nickte Ron zustimmend. „Du magst ja recht haben … aber …"

„Kein ‚Aber' Ron!", fuhr sie ihm dazwischen und wie sie wusste, somit weiteren Ausflüchten zuvorkommend, „du weißt genauso gut wie ich auch, das es der einzige Weg, die einzige Möglichkeit ist, ‚ihn' zu finden. Das Orakel war da eindeutig."

Seufzend ergab sich der junge Weasley in sein Schicksal. „Also gut. Aber dann lass uns wenigstens zusammen gehen."

Leicht ihre Augen verdrehend nickte Hermine. Schulter an Schulter, ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, ließen sie die letzten Zweige des Verbotenen Waldes schließlich hinter sich und betraten die entdeckte Lichtung.

Ein mit Gras bewachsener Hügel, mehr breit als hoch, dessen untere Ränder aus mit Moos bewachsenen Steinquadern bestanden, erhob sich inmitten der Lichtung und trotz des Umstandes, das die obersten Halme gerade mal etwas höher waren, als Ron Weasley's roter Haarschopf, rückten die beiden Hogwarts Schüler, ob der düsteren Ausstrahlung, welche ihnen entgegenschlug, wenn möglich noch enger zueinander.

Seinen zerschlissenen Mantel noch enger um sich wickelnd starrte Ron Weasley mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen auf die künstliche Erhebung vor sich. Die Gänsehaut unter seiner Kleidung ließ sich mit einer solchen Handlung jedoch nicht vertreiben. Ein kurzer Blick zu Hermine - auf ihr unnatürlich blasses Gesicht und den weit geöffneten Augen - zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser sichtlich unwohl zumute war.

Zusammengedrängt umrundeten sie den künstlich errichteten Hügel, bis sie an eine Stelle kamen, die sich deutlich von dem vorhergehenden Gleichklang des auf Steinen errichteten Gebildes unterschied. Nicht nur in der Farbgebung, welche plötzlich regelrecht zu verblassen schien, sondern auch in der Atmosphäre, welche nun noch dunkler und unheimlicher wirkte. Feuchte und stark nach Erde riechende Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie sich dem zuwandten, was sie nun deutlich als Eingang in den Hügel erkannten.

Ein leises murmeln und eine gezielte Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab genügte, damit ein mattes Schimmern an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs entstand und ihre Umgebung in ein sanftes, weiches Licht zu hüllen begann.

„Da … da sind Stufen ..", flüsterte Ron leise, auf die nun deutlich sichtbar und in die Tiefe hinab führenden Abstufungen deutend und fügte nach einem abermaligem Blick zu Hermine hinzu: „Der Gang ist zu schmal für uns beide … ich … ich gehe vor." Gesagt getan – und nachdem auch er seinen Zauberstab zum leuchten gebracht hatte, betrat er als erster die steil nach unten führende Treppe.

Überrascht und dennoch ihre Nervosität nicht gänzlich unterdrücken könnend, folgte Hermine dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasley's.

Je tiefer sie kamen, desto deutlicher wurde, das was immer dieser Hügel und der Gang darinnen darstellte, zwar uralt, aber dennoch überraschend gut erhalten war. Je weiter sie sich von dem Hügeleingang entfernten, desto weniger Erd- Gras- und Matschklumpen bedeckten die immer deutlicher hervortretende Steintreppe. Auch die Seitenwände und selbst die Decke wurden zunehmender felsiger.

„Zumindest brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen, das dieser Erdhaufen über uns zusammenbricht.", murmelte Ron leise, dabei seinen Blick über die Felsendecke schweifen lassend. Doch konzentrierte er sich gleich wieder auf das was vor ihm war, als er ob seiner Betrachtungen beinahe eine Stufe verfehlt und hinabgestürzt wäre. Nur dank Hermines schnellem Eingreifen verdankte er, dass Letzteres verhindert wurde.

Ihre Stablose Hand weiterhin fest in Ron's Umhang gekrallt, ließ Hermine ihn auch dann nicht los, als er sich deutlich sichtbar wieder auf den Weg der noch vor ihnen lag konzentrierte.

Die Luft um sie herum wurde immer feuchter und schwerer. Fast als wäre es Nebel den sie einatmeten, auch wenn nichts das sie sahen, ihre Sicht auf die vor ihnen liegende Düsternis verhinderte und sie auch weiterhin ungehindert hinabsteigen konnten.

Von der dauernd anhaltenden Anspannung erschöpft, aber froh endlich am Ende der steinernen Treppe angekommen zu sein, löste Hermine nur zögernd ihre leicht verkrampfte Hand aus dem dünnen Mantelstoff des Weasleyjungen, da es ihnen der nun deutlich breiter werdende Gang erlaubte, das sie wieder neben- anstatt hintereinander gehen konnten.

Auch ihre Umgebung hatte sich verändert. Die zuvor kaum bearbeitet scheinenden Felswände und Decken wirkten nun deutlich gerader und um ein vielfaches glatter, als das, was sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Deutlich war ein Quadratisches Muster zu erkennen, mal hell und mal dunkel, welches den Boden vor ihnen bildete. Auch das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe war nun nicht mehr nötig, da – kaum das sie den ersten Schritt auf eine der Steinplatten taten – links und rechts von ihnen eine Reihe von Fackeln aufflammten und den Gang und das, was sie an dessen Ende erwartete, ausreichend erhellten.

TBC  
-------------------  
**Meine Frage an euch Leser:  
Wollt ihr das ich auch die anderen beiden FFs die ich im HP Unniversum schreibe hier uppe? Die eine ist eher humorig und die andere eher Dark.**

Übrigens kann JEDER seine Meinung zu allen meinen Storys posten - ich freue mich jedesmal wie ein Schneekönig und es treibt mich an, weiter zu schreiben. :-)

Morti


	4. Chapter 4 Das goldene Rätsel

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Sie haben mich wie immer sehr gefreut!  
Ich habe leider eine schlechte und zwei gute Nachrichten für Euch.**

Die schlechte betrifft diese Story. Ich habe zwar ein gewisses Gerüst zu ihrem Verlauf aufgebaut, doch komm ich über eine Schreibblockade der nächsten Szenen einfach nicht hinweg. Es ist zum verrückt werden - ich weiß was als nächstes kommt, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, es in Worte zu fassen und aufzuschreiben. Daher wird es bei dieser FF hier wohl zu einer längeren Postpause kommen, bis ich hoffentlich die Schreibblockade der nächsten Szenen zu "Kuss des Blutes" überwunden habe.

Nun zu den beiden guten Nachrichten - die aber nicht diese, sondern die zwei anderen auf meinem Account laufenden Harry Potter Geschichten betreffen.

"Unter dem Vollmond" hat mittlerweile eine wunderbare Betaleserin gefunden. Auch sind dort schon einige Kapitel voraus geschrieben und auch wenn ich bei Kapitel 7 ein wenig stocke, sind spätere bereits schon fertig getippt. Die nächsten Wochen und Monate ist also ein wöchentliches Update etwa alle 7 - 10 Tage bei UdV garantiert.

"THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH" hat bei mir jedoch die höchste Priorität, ist es doch eine Geschichte, die mir persönlich sehr wichtig ist. Gerade weil sie Dinge enthält, die ich schon immer mal schreiben wollte, aber mich zuvor noch nie getraut hatte, es auch zu tippen. (Slash, Lemon, Rape, Dark u.s.w.)

IoT (THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH) ist der erste Teil einer groß angelegten Trilogie im Harry Potter Universum, welche sehr düster, aber auch voll unerwarteter Hoffnung ist.

Es ist eine Geschichte, die ich nicht alleine schreibe - es niemals alleine schreiben könnte - und die ich mit zwei mir sehr ans Herz gewachsenen Mitautorinnen Tag für Tag weiter ausbaue.

Da wären Iiyome - die hier auch einen Account, aber noch keine eigenen veröffentlichten Storys hat. Dennoch solltet ihr immer mal wieder einen Blick auf ihre Profilseite werfen. Sie ist eine sehr begabte Schreiberin.

Und dann mazipaan - die eine der besten Harry Potter Dark Geschichten geschrieben hat und weiter schreibt, die mir hier auf begegnet sind. "Mein fremdes Kind" mit Titel, die ich nur jedem empfehlen kann, der auch nur ein klein wenig darky Fan ist.

Auchmazipaan ist Teil des IoT Projekts - ein großer, wichtiger Bestandteil. Denn ohne sie würden der Geschichte mehr als nur einige geniale z. B. Voldemort Szenen fehlen.

Der Umfang von IoT wächst beinahe tagtäglich weiter an und ein wöchentliches Update auf lange Sicht ist 100 garantiert.

Dennoch möchte ich auch an dieser Stelle noch einmal den Aufruf starten, das weitere Mitschreiber und Schreiberinnen jederzeit willkommen sind. Gerade auf der Seite der Todesser und der Auroren, des Phönixordens und des Ministeriums, der Slytherin Schüler (aller Jahrgänge) und des Lehrerkollegiums in Hogwarts.

Wer Interesse hat bei diesem Projekt dabei zu sein und wen weder Slash, noch andere eindeutige Gewalt, oder Erotikszenen nicht stören (Rating M / NC-17) - egal ob mit einer Neben- oder einer Hauptrolle - ist jederzeit herzlichst dazu aufgefordert, mir eine Eule mit der jeweiligen Charaktervorstellung / Wunsch (Mail) an lantashgmx.de zu senden, oder mich über meine Profilseite zu kontaktieren.

Morti  


**Kapitel 3 – Das goldene Rätsel**

„WOW!", war das einzige, was Ronald Weasley innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten hervorbrachte.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine starrte er mit einem Ausdruck ungläubigen Staunens auf die zwei wie für Riesen geschaffenen goldenen Doppeltüren, des sich am Ende des Ganges befindenden Tores. Als die zwei Hogwarts Schüler langsam näher traten, erkannten sie, dass die goldene Oberfläche nicht gänzlich glatt war. Nein – Runen befanden sich auf beiden Türflügeln. Ineinander verschlungene Muster von teils tief eingravierten und sich in derselben Windung aus dem Gold hervorhebenden Symbolen.

Mit glänzenden Augen musterte Hermine die verschlossenen Torflügel. „Das ist einfach unglaublich Ron!", brachte sie schließlich mit vor unerwarteter Ehrfurcht leise gesenkter Stimme hervor und fügte, als sie den verständnislosen Blick des Weasleyjungen sah, erklärend hinzu: „Ich kann nicht ein einziges dieser Zeichen erkennen, oder auch nur etwas mir Bekanntem zuordnen."

Von diesem unerwarteten Eingeständnis aus seiner Betrachtung des vor ihnen aufragenden goldenen Tores gerissen, wandte Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe zu. „Du gibst zu, etwas nicht zu kennen?", stieß er erstaunt hervor, noch ehe er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war, dass das, was er sagte, auch als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden konnte. Als es ihm dann schließlich bewusst wurde, wollte er schnell eine Entschuldigung murmeln, doch ein Blick aus den braunen Augen Hermines hinderte ihn daran.

„Natürlich gibt es Wissen, von dem ich noch keine Kenntnis habe. Schließlich – falls du es nicht vergessen haben solltest Ronald Weasley – gehe auch ich noch zur Schule, genauso wie du." Brüsk wandte sie sich nach dem Gesagten wieder dem Studium der fremdartigen Symbole zu.

Nachdem auch eine eingehende Musterung seiner Stiefelspitzen keine unbedingte Gefühlsbesserung aus dem Tal der Peinlichkeit, in das er sich gegenüber Hermine einmal wieder selbst hineinmanövriert hatte, hervorrief, seufzte Ron leise murmelnd: „Ähm … also …", entschied sich dann, das Thema zu meiden und kam, da ihm nichts Besseres einfallen wollte, auf den Grund ihres hier seins zurück: „Sollten wir nicht nachschauen, was … also ob Harry sich nicht hinter diesem Tor befindet?"

Ertappt zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen. Da hatte sie vor lauter Eifer herauszufinden, was es mit diesen Symbolen auf sich hatte, oder zumindest, woher sie stammen konnten, tatsächlich vergessen, wieso sie vor eben diesem Rätsel standen. Nicht um es zu lösen, sondern um dahinter zu gelangen, was sich hinter diesem massiv goldenem Tor befand. Doch was, wenn das Eine das Andere nicht ausschloss. Ja, es sogar erforderlich war, das sie wusste … Aber nein. Solche Überlegungen brachten sie nicht weiter. Nicht, bis sie nicht etwas anderes, offensichtlicheres ausprobiert hatte.

So schwang die junge Hexe schließlich ihren Zauberstab, dabei laut und deutlich: „Alohomora!", aussprechend.

Doch nichts geschah.

Nur leise seufzend – sie hatte ein solches Ergebnis, oder das Fehlen eines solchen bereits erwartet – steckte Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und wandte sich abermals der ausgiebigen Musterung der auf dem Tore ein- und ausgeprägten Symbolik zu, dabei leise und eher zu sich selbst, als an jemand Anderen gewandt murmelnd: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es mitnehmen …"

„Auja!", pflichtete Ronald Weasley sogleich bei, sich alleine schon bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Möglichkeiten, die sich aus einem solchen Haufen Gold schlagen ließen, vor lauter Vorfreude die Hände reibend. „Ich könnte die neuesten Zaubereischerzartikel bei Fred und …", wurde aber von einem fast schon mitleidigem Blick Hermines, als auch einer ihm zu schweigen heißenden, erhobenen Hand ihrerseits unterbrochen.

„Doch nicht um es zu Galeonen zu machen, sondern um es besser studieren zu können.", belehrte Hermine den sie daraufhin missmutig und enttäuscht anstarrendem Jungen, „schließlich haben wir in Hogwarts nicht umsonst eine der best ausgestatteten Bibliotheken des gesamten Zauberreichs. Soweit ich weiß, ist nur die im Ministerium noch umfangreicher."

Plötzlich hinter ihnen erklingende Schritte, ließen Ron's Missmut ob des entgangenen Profits und der damit einhergehenden Möglichkeiten schlagartig wieder verschwinden. Mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen wechselte er einen nicht minder erschrockenen Blick mit Hermine, die um die Nase herum auf einmal deutlich blasser wirkte. „Da kommt jemand!", raunte er überflüssigerweise mit weit möglichst gesenkter Stimme, um – wen auch immer – nicht unnötig auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Dies würde noch früh genug geschehen, hätte – wer auch immer – die letzten Stufen der steinernen Treppe erreicht und somit einen ungehinderten Blick auf das goldene Tor und – auf sie selbst.

Auch Hermine wusste vor Schreck nicht, was sie tun konnten, um einer Entdeckung jetzt noch zu entkommen. Zurück konnten sie aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht und vorwärts auch nicht, da sich das Tor immer noch als fest verschlossen zeigte. Flüchtig überlegte sie, ob sie ein zweites mal den Alohomora Zauberspruch anwenden sollte, verwarf diesen Gedankengang dann jedoch genauso schnell, wie er ihr überhaupt erst in den Sinn gekommen war. Es nützte schließlich nichts, etwas das bereits einmal nicht funktioniert hatte, nur ob der in ihr aufkeimenden Verzweiflung ein weiteres Mal anzuwenden, nur um die ihnen ohnehin schon knapp bemessene Frist noch um ein weiteres zu verkürzen.

Während Hermine weiterhin fieberhaft nach einer möglichen Lösung für ihr deutlich hörbar immer näher kommendes Problem überlegte, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ronald Weasley immer weiter zurückwich, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die goldenen Torflügel stieß. Die daraufhin kurz in ihr aufkeimende Hoffnung, dass sich das Tor einfach damit zufrieden geben und durch eine schlichte Berührung hin aufschwingen würde, erstarb ebenso schnell in ihr, wie sie aufgekommen war. Doch erinnerte sie das an etwas anderes. An etwas, das Ron gerade eben noch vorgeschlagen hatte und das sie als fast schon Frevelhaft ob eines solchen Wissensschatzes abgetan hatte.

Erst nachdem sie ihn kurz, aber entschlossen mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite gestupst hatte, reagierte er auf sie. Ebenso leise wie auch er ihr gegenüber wisperte die junge Hexenschülerin nun zurück: „Wie wolltest du das Tor überhaupt transportieren?", und als er sie ob ihrer Frage nur ungläubig anstarrte, ungeduldig hinzufügend, „na zum Zaubereischerzartikelladen. Wie hättest du sie dahin geschafft?"

Zwar immer noch nicht begreifend, warum Hermine auf einmal doch etwas mit seiner vorherigen Schwärmerei, der sich ob einer solchen Goldflut eröffnenden Möglichkeiten zu befassen gedachte und dies ausgerechnet in einer solch unwegsamen Situation, antworte er ebenso leise: „Na mit einem Schrumpfzauber. Damit könnte ich das ganze Gold leicht in meinem Schulkoffer packen und dann in den nächsten Ferien ..." Das plötzliche Strahlen welches über Hermines Gesicht huschte, ließ ihn unsicher verstummen und gleich darauf, als sie ihn plötzlich und schwungvoll umarmte, erst unsicher weiß, dann feuerrot im Gesicht werden.

„Du bist ein Genie Ronald Weasley!", flüsterte Hermine leise in das plötzlich unnormal warm werdende Ohr ihres Hauskameraden, entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung und drehte sich schwungvoll abermals den goldenen Torflügeln zu, noch in derselben Bewegung ihren Zauberstab hervorholend: „Reducio!"

Noch ehe Ron auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, zu begreifen wie ihm geschah und ehe er Hermine abermals auf die nun deutlich hörbar immer näher kommenden Schritte die Steintreppe hinunter hinweisen konnte, wurde er von ihr am rechten Oberarm gepackt. Hastig zerrte sie ihn durch eine nun vorhandene Lücke des langsam schrumpfenden Tores. Die mit dem Reducio Zauber belegten Torflügel passten auf einmal auch seitlich nicht mehr ganz und konnten so nicht mehr an der Gangmauer anschließen. Daher war es kein allzu großes Problem sich durch die solchermaßen verbreiternde Lücke zwischen Mauer und früherem Tor zu quetschen. Wenn auch Ron mit seiner nicht ganz so schlanken Figur wie Hermine sie besaß, dafür etwas länger brauchte, als die junge Hexe.

Kaum das sie sich durch die weiter wachsende Lücke gequetscht hatten, schwang sie erneut ihren Zauberstab, diesmal jedoch einen: „Engorgio!" rufend.

Kaum einen Atemzug später, befand sich das Tor wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Größe vor ihnen. Etwas, das ihnen ob der um sie herum herrschenden Finsternis nur zu deutlich bewusst gemacht wurde.

Doch war es nicht die plötzliche Abwesenheit jeglichen Lichtes, das sie regungslos an Ort und Stelle erstarren ließ, sondern die Stimme, oder das, was einmal eine solche gewesen sein mochte, die an ihre entsetzt lauschenden Ohren drang.

TBC


End file.
